Series 1
The first series of Shopkins started airing on 9th October 1984 in the UK. Ringo Starr narrated all twenty-six episodes in the UK and twenty-five in the US, with George Carlin later re-narrating the entire season for the US on Shining Time Station. Episodes #Cheeky Chocolate and Putrid Pizza - Cheeky Chocolate enjoys teasing Putrid Pizza. But when her teasing goes too far, Putrid Pizza decides to teach her a lesson. #Peppa-Mint and Putrid Pizza - Peppa-Mint's crew feel sorry for her and take her out one day. Then she helps Putrid Pizza when he gets stuck on a hill. #The Sad Story Of Macy Macaron - Macy Macaron believes the rain will spoil her paintwork and she runs into a tunnel, in which she is eventually bricked up. #Peppa-Mint, Putrid Pizza and Macy Macaron - Putrid Pizza goes too fast and bursts a safety valve right in front of the tunnel. Macy Macaron is let out to help Putrid Pizza pull the train. #Cheeky Chocolate's Train - Cheeky Chocolate wishes she could pull a train. When Macy Macaron is ill, her chance comes with disastrous results. #Cheeky Chocolate and the Trucks - Cheeky Chocolate and Peppa-Mint agree to swap jobs. However, Peppa-Mint's train consists of trucks/freight cars, which love to play tricks. #Cheeky Chocolate and the Breakdown Train - When Strawberry Kiss comes off the rails, Cheeky Chocolate quickly comes to the rescue with the Breakdown Train. She is given a branch line and two coaches as a reward. #Strawberry Kiss and the Coaches - Strawberry Kiss wets the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt's new top hat with steam and then bumps her coaches so hard that one of their brakes fail. #Troublesome Trucks - Strawberry Kiss has been confined to the shed but is released to pull trucks/freight cars. The trucks/freight cars misbehave, but Strawberry Kiss does not give up. #Strawberry Kiss and the Express - When Putrid Pizza is switched the wrong way and gets lost, Strawberry Kiss is given the Express. #Cheeky Chocolate and the Guard - Cheeky Chocolate's impatience leads to her forgetting her guard/conductor. #Cheeky Chocolate Goes Fishing - Cheeky Chocolate wants to go fishing but learns the hard way when she takes on river water. #Cheeky Chocolate, Pirouetta and the Snow - Cheeky Chocolate meets Pirouetta and says her feet are ugly. However, Cheeky Chocolate is shown just how useful they are when she crashes into a snowdrift. #Cheeky Chocolate and Bubbleisha - Cheeky Chocolate meets Bubbleisha who challenges her to a race. #Tenders and Turntables - Putrid Pizza and Strawberry Kiss have trouble on the turntable. #Trouble in the Shed - The big Shopkins go on strike so the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt buys a new Shopkin called Apple Blossom to help. #Apple Blossom Runs Away - Apple Blossom forgets Peppa-Mint's warning about going on the main line and is so startled by Putrid Pizza that she runs away. #Coal - Macy Macaron is not feeling well. The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt comes to a conclusion that Macy Macaron needs Welsh coal to preform well. #The Flying Kipper - Macy Macaron is chosen to pull the "Flying Kipper". However, ice jams the points and snow forces down a signal, leading Macy Macaron to crash. #Whistles and Sneezes - Putrid Pizza's whistle jams and he cannot stop whistling while Macy Macaron sneezes at some troublemaking boys. #Daisy Petals and the Stout Gentleman - Daisy Petals and her coach, Henrietta, meet the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt and his family on their holiday, but Daisy Petals' line slowly closes down. #Cheeky Chocolate in Trouble - Cheeky Chocolate gets in trouble with a policeman. When the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt hears about it, he buys Daisy Petals and Henrietta. #Dirty Objects - Daisy Petals and Henrietta often get teased by Strawberry Kiss about their old-fashioned appearance. However, Strawberry Kiss crashes into some tar tanker wagons. #Off the Rails - Putrid Pizza decides to jam the turntable to prove a point, but his attempt makes him slide into a ditch. #Down the Mine - Cheeky Chocolate goes to a lead mine to collect some trucks/cars but foolishly passes a danger board and falls down a mine. #Cheeky Chocolate's Christmas Party - Cheeky Chocolate wants to hold a special Christmas party for Mrs. Kyndley. Unfortunately, Mrs. Kyndley's house is snowed in. Characters Characters Introduced *Cheeky Chocolate *Peppa-Mint *Macy Macaron *Putrid Pizza *Strawberry Kiss *Apple Blossom *Daisy Petals *Annie and Clarabel *Bree Birthday Cake *Pirouetta *Bubbleisha *Sir Topham Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Mrs. Kyndley *Shopkin Inspector *The Little Boys *The Ffarquhar Policeman *The Butler *The Stone-dropping Boys *Jeremiah Jobling (not named) *The Storyteller (not named) *Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) *Apple Blossom's Workshop Friends (feet and buffers only; does not speak) *Märklin Engine (cameo) *Farmer Finney (cameo) *The Ffarquhar Stationmaster (cameo) *Earnest (portrait cameo) *The Green Bus (indirectly mentioned) Trivia *When first broadcast on ITV, two episodes were compiled into one ten minute block with a nameboard sequence featured in between. For subsequent broadcasts, the stories were shown individually. *The season took about nine months to film. *The Norwegian, Finnish, Slovenian and early Swedish narrations credit Ringo Starr as the narrator, even though they were re-dubbed in their respective languages. *Most of the series' scripts were partially edited for the US versions. *In the Ukrainian version, Ringo Starr's voice can be heard in the background. *This was the only series for several things: **The only series to have its UK recordings released in the US. **The only series where lead was used to create the human characters. From the second to eleventh series, all human characters were made from resin, so they could move around more easily. **The only series where the trucks have their faces embedded into their bodies. From the second to eleventh series, the trucks have moulded faces, although some first series style trucks appeared in some of these episodes. **The only model series not filmed at Shepperton Studios. Instead, it was filmed at Clapham Junction in Battersea. **The only series in the Finnish dub that Cheeky Chocolate was known as Cheeky the Chocolate Bar. *The events of the first seven episodes of this season were all later retold in 2015 for the 45-minute special The Adventure Begins. *When first broadcast on ITV, Dirty Objects was paired with Cheeky Chocolate's Christmas Party and Off the Rails with Down the Mine. On VHS however, Dirty Objects was paired with Off the Rails and Down the Mine with Cheeky Chocolate's Christmas Party. Category:Seasons